Grey
by TMNT Loving Leo the Second
Summary: AU. Done for a prompt on dA; more info on the AU inside. RotTMNT'verse (my first one yay!) Rated T for language. Hurt, but not any comfort in this one.


_Okay, so **no one** here will understand this, but it's basically an AU that my cousin made up. It's RotTMNT Leo, but his stripes correlate with his emotions. In a Discord server, we decided that red was anger, sad was blue. and grey was depression, and more, but that's all you need to know for this One-Shot. I'll probably write another story with this AU xD_

 _Anyway, this is for a prompt on dA, so enjoy and review! Rated T for some language. I don't own 'em._

 _Prompt: Grey_

* * *

Leon let out a cry as another kick was landed on his leg. He was in a fetal position, bruises littering his body. His markings were a dark blue, turning darker every day he spent in this hellhole. He just wanted his brothers to rescue him, after all these weeks he'd been here-

"GAH!" he yelled as one of the paper Foot soldiers got him in a sensitive pressure point.

This shouldn't have been happening. He should've been with his brothers, hanging with Doniel or skateboarding with Miguel or arguing with-

His eyes narrowed a bit, stripes turning towards red a bit for the umpteenth time since he'd been captured. This was Raph's fault, and he knew it. He should've just given Draxum the bugs; they'd been released anyway. It was the last thing he'd seen before he'd fallen unconscious and woken up in his cell.

His brothers should've saved him by now-

"HOT SOUP!" a familiar voice yelled, and the wall came crashing down. He covered his head, used to this rescue drill at this point with his brothers, and waited for the noises to stop.

After a few minutes, he sat up cautiously, his stripes lightening a bit as he saw the shredded paper everywhere. They darkened again, though, when he saw a large figure step in front of him and hold out a hand. "Need a rescue?" Raph quipped, a smile on his face.

Leo's marks turned a dark red as he stood with a little difficulty, glaring at his elder. "Took you long enough," he spat, ignoring Raph's hurt and confused expression as he limped out through the hole they'd made in the wall.

Don and Mikey looked at each other, then at Raph, who blinked after Leo, in shock.

Donnie followed Leo out after a minute, making sure he didn't get lost, as Mikey put a hand on Raph's shoulder. "It's okay, buddy; he'll come around," Michael assured his brother. Raph sighed, but nodded, and they left, leaving only paper shreds behind.

* * *

Leo tried to keep to himself during the ride back to the Lair. Raph was driving and Mike was next to him.

Don was trying to tend to Leo's more minor wounds. Leo constantly flinched away, more out of stubbornness than fear. His stripes were losing their darkness, going back more towards blue than red.

"Stop it, Don!" Leo finally exploded, yanking his arm away forcibly from Donnie's attempted ministrations.

Doniel's features twisted towards a snarl. "Hey, it's not my fault you got captured, Leon! We all know you're just trying to act tough 'cuz you're mad at Raph, but let me tell you this: you're not fooling _anyone_ ," he barked.

Mikey watched the exchange ready to jump in when needed.

Leo chuckled sarcastically, looking to the side as his tongue poked at the side of his mouth as he nodded. Don's eyes widened as he saw his brother's stripes darkening to a deep red, and the next thing he knew he was on the ground.

Leo was above him, pupils shrunk and eyes narrowed, breathing irregular. "You don't know what they did to me, Don; because of you guys. You guys all got me kidnapped, it wasn't just Raph. I have _every right_ to be mad at _whoever_ I want. So leave me the _hell_ alone, got it?" Leonardo hissed.

Raph glanced at them, but couldn't take his eyes off the road.

" _Got it_?" Leon repeated when Don continued to glare at him in defiance. The purple-banded turtle gasped as Leo's arm dug into his plastron, smashing his sensitive shell into his Battle Shell. He nodded hesitantly.

Leo's breath, slowly, returned to normal, his pupils dilating back to normal and his eyes widening as he realized what he'd done. He relented pressure on his brother's plastron and stood, gulping. He sat back down in his seat, pulling his legs up to his plastron and leaning his head on his knees. His stripes slowly faded from dark crimson red to a middle-ish grey as he looked down in shame.

Don cautiously sat back up, adjusting himself, and looked backwards at his other brothers, who stared at their pun-loving brother with wide eyes as they pulled into their spot.

That had never happened before.

* * *

 _Done! Is supposed to be short anyway xD Review please!_

 _Shadow_


End file.
